mazey_flyfffandomcom-20200214-history
Patchnotes for 13 Nov 2013
Go back to: Home | Patchnotes for 2013 How to get your dPoints returned to your new account Hello, If you have donated in the past could you please send an email to mazeyflyff1@gmail.com with the following information. Please include as much information as you can. If you can't find your transaction Id, do let me know and I can check old emails, however this method will be getting processed last as it will take considerably longer for me to process. Account: (You want the dPoints on) Paypal email used: Transaction details list: Id, Amount, Date Please allow for up to 24 hours for me to process emails as I am but one person. Post wipe + Patchlist 13th November We are back! Recently it was discovered that there was an exploitable method that allowed people to dupe items. This method went on undetected for well over a month and it wasn't discovered until a picture of duped items surfaced. When this picture surfaced staff began attempting to find out how it worked, how to perform it and then replicate it so it could be fixed. Once the steps were found on how to abuse this, there was an emergency maintenance to fix it. It is no longer able to be abused. Then began the search to find out how many times it had been abused. I was hoping that it wasn't too many times and a simple wipe of the duped items could easily fix the damage that had come from this. I then spent the next few days writing a program to search through every players inventories, banks, backpacks and guild banks to search for any item that were duped. This tool then spent 6 hours compiling a list of any items that were duped. The results of how many items were duped were rather concerning, it was discovered that it had been abused many many times. A simple wipe of the duped items would not be as easy as I had hoped for. I was expecting to find values in the bounds of less than 10 of any type of item. The items that were duplicated the most using this method were donor accessories with the rings alone having at least 48 confirmed duped occurrences. The next highest amount of items as I expected were Forcemaster related items, with the suit having a confirmed count of at least 39 alone. To find the definitive counts I would have to run the tool again during a maintenance, however these counts would only increase. Many of these items that had been duped had then been sold onto unsuspecting buyers who had worked hard to buy them. With so many items that have been duped from this method and then flooded onto the market a wipe of only the specific items won't be all that easy to perform, I may miss a few things and I am also unsure I would be able to fully wipe all the Red Perin that came from selling these duped items. Multiple options were looked into on how to best handle all these items obtained by exploits, after finding the amount of items duped were a lot more then first thought the final decision to wipe the whole server was reached. This was something I tried my best to avoid, however the duped items had spread too far into the community to justify wiping only items. To avoid this from happening again I will be running a tool on a weekly basis looking for any items that are duped and flagging them to be removed. Now that we are now back the following compensation events will be running. *1 week of 3x normal Red chip drops. *1 week of 2 extra channels in Traseia *1 week of 3x vote rewards (1 vote will = 3 vPoints) *2 weeks where each staff member will have the ability to give out double the normal amount of prizes. (6 winners instead of 3) Old donors please refer to this topic on how to get your dPoints re-added to your account. Getting your dPoints back on your new accounts New New Market Town You will need to open the world folder found in the client folder and create a new folder called "WdMarket" and then re-patch for the new market town to be added. You will need this if you plan on opening a private shop as you will be teleported here when you attempt to open it from anywhere else. You can also travel to the market town from the quick teleporter. This market town was designed and created by our very own Red! Ps: If you do teleport here without the required files your client will crash. For those who can't get this to work, I have uploaded a new client to mazeyflyff.com, choose the mega.co.nz option. (**Not required if you create a the folder and patch**) ~testing notes~ If you get teleported to the market town from opening a private shop it seems you can't use items, I will attempt to find the cause of this. Re-logging fixes it or using the quick teleporter to go to the market world works fine. Step 1: Double click on the World Folder. Step 2: Create a new folder called WdMarket Step 3: Re-patch. Afk System New Afk status system. If you stand still for too long you will have "-afk-" appear at the end of your name. This also works with other status types chosen from the messenger (-eating-, -resting/vending- etc). This system also works against afk farming, stay in the same spot for too long in certain dungeons and you will find yourself teleported to the entrance. Custom titles system You will be able to set your own custom titles! (2-10 letters) These can be won by winning a staff event and choosing custom title as the prize reward. These titles can be removed by buying a Scroll of Remove Custom Title for 10,000 rc. However once it is removed you will have to win another event to to get it again. You can replace your existing title without removing it first. Honor titles are disable while you are using a custom title. Scroll of Transfer Awake Scroll of transfer awake added for 200k rc from the Red Chip store or 5 dPoints for 5 scrolls. You can transfer awakes to and from Armor, weapons and shields. You can only transfer awakes onto gloves from other gloves, For boots you can only transfer awakes onto/from other boots. Thus not being able to add stated awakes from weapons onto things that can't normally be awakened with stats. Hit of Penya uses Perin Hit of Penya will now firstly use perin from your inventory, if there is no perin available in your inventory it will still use penya. Red Chip shop now accepts Red Perin Sick of needing an inventory full of Red Chips to purchase the high end Red Chip shop items? Well now when you purchase anything it will check how many Red Perin you have and use them first, any of the remainder of the cost will still come from Red Chips. For example Shadow Eagle has a cost of 400k Red Chips, And you have 30 Red perin (9999 RC) in your inventory, it will need that plus a further 100,030 Red Chips to purchase it. Bosses take a bit more to kill Killing bosses too easy? Well as their health is already at their maximum so damage to npc characters has been reduced to 10% of the old damage rate. (Pvp damage is still the same) In Game Item Shop I have added the ability to purchase donation/vote items through the in game item shop. This system will be added in time as I still have a few things to test on the live server. Updates *Name Change Scroll removed from the Item store. *Model change fixed, every fashion head wear should now work with model change without appearing bugged on your own screen for your main character. *Heavens Gate shield is now able to be used with Model Change. *Scroll of Velocity re-added to the RC, the jump height is now a third of what it originally was. Still use this at your own discretion as it will still increase the chances of getting bugged. *Cloak of Bravery added to the rc store for 50k rc. (All Stats +400, Hp% +300%, Speed +100%) *Champion, Adept and Marksman earring set bonuses greatly decreased. There was a huge bonus on using these with all the bonuses received from Attack% items. *The ability to auto follow behind a staff character has been disabled. *Modified character select screen for each base class to have a different animation. *To apply for the guild siege your guild must now have a name. *Couples will now take 3x longer to level. *Improved some security. (You don't want to know about this) XD Mazey Credits: http://mazeyflyff.forumotion.net/t1395-how-to-get-your-dpoints-returned-to-your-new-account http://mazeyflyff.forumotion.net/t1396-post-wipe-patchlist-13th-november